The invention relates to a method for controlling a screen display system in motor vehicles with an actuator that can be arbitrarily operated, and with information that can be displayed on a screen depending upon the setting of the actuator. The amount of image information contained in the image information is adjusted using the actuator. Such a method is disclosed in an earlier, non-published patent application DE 101 51 282.1.
Controlling image information menu-like with an actuator is known from DE 38 36 555 A1.
With the menu structure consisting hierarchically of menu, submenu and functions and/or function value, the individual menu item is selected using the actuator and allocated image information is reproduced on a screen. The actuator is, moreover, primarily used for navigation through the menu structure. The reproduced image information arises as a result of the respectively selected nodal (menu) points of the functional (menu) hierarchy.
It is achieved with the patent application DE 101 51 282.1 mentioned above that the reproducible information is more strongly adapted to the information needs of the motor vehicle user. For this, the amount of image information contained in the image information is adjustably configured using the actuator. This, moreover, results in various levels of the amount of information with, in particular, that each amount of image information is a sub-quantity of each larger amount of image information.
Here, moreover, exists the difficulty of appropriately selecting the menu items to be displayed or not to be displayed and allocated to the respective positions of the actuator. A more theoretical possibility of controlling the amount of information consists of shielding the unused branches of the menu structure so that the menu structure is simplified and the user only finds the actually desired functions. Removing parts of the menu structure, however, can confuse and impair orientation within the menu.
The allocation of the individual menu items to the various amount levels of information is also especially difficult because different users have different user habits and each user goes through a learning curve in terms of knowledge of the system.
The invention is based upon the objective of creating a method of the type mentioned above that undertakes a correspondingly appropriate selection of the amount of information to be represented in connection with a hierarchically built menu structure as it is known, for example, from DE 38 36 555 A1.
The invention accomplishes this by providing a method for controlling a screen information system in motor vehicles with an actuator that can be operated as desired, and with image information displayable on a screen as a function of the setting of the actuator. The amount of image information contained in the image information is set using the actuator. A hierarchical menu structure is applied to the graphic representation, consisting of menus, submenus, functions and/or function value. Different menu items are allocated in relation to the amount of image information allocated to the settings of the actuator as a function of the frequency with which the respective menu item was selected during previous operating cases.
The method depicts the use habits of the user. Information on the menu items or menu branches are successively hidden in accordance with the use needs of the user. The necessity of requiring the respective menu item is derived from the frequency with which the user has selected it in preceding operating cases.
The computer unit that is, in any case, present for representing the menu structure records the user inputs and evaluates them statistically. In this way, the “information paths” entered upon by the user (that is, the paths pursued within the menu structure) are recorded and weighted according to use frequency. The paths less used, or not used at all, can in addition be characterized graphically, for example, in that they are represented with a lower contrast. The user can now “dim” his/her menu structure, thus reducing the amount of information represented, with the actuator. For example, if the actuator is a rotary switch with latched positions known from DE 38 36 555 A1, the menu items assessed as the weakest (that is, the menu items selected most seldom or not at all) are hidden by rotating the actuator. By further rotation, the next category, etc. up to only even very frequently used menu items/functions are displayed.
This process can be reversed at any time in that the actuator is rotated in the other direction and in this way brings the hidden menu points back into prominence. In the event that the system was never used or only used for a very short time, there exists the possibility of using a standard profile for the sequence for “dimming” the amount of information. This profile can, for example, be ascertained as a function of a particular country so that regional habits can be taken into consideration. Thus, there is a good initial basis that can be adapted to the user in the further course of use.
For implementing the described menu system, the statistical recording of selection frequencies in necessary. Statistics are compiled for each menu item, documenting how frequently or how regularly it is selected by the user.
Various resolution possibilities are offered for compiling these statistics. It can be advantageous to distinguish between the actual functions (thus, for example, playing a radio station) and navigation, thus finding the menu path to these functions (for example the menu item, “all stations”). Functions must be upgraded in the statistical evaluation when they are used over a long period of time (for example, when the radio station is listened to for more than 5 minutes). For functions that are used only temporarily during navigation (that is when running through the menu pathways) this does not mean much. Here, an upgrade can take place, for example, when the function was in fact selected.
Menu items can correspondingly also be downgraded. If, for example a radio station is not selected or is only selected for a very short time when changing stations, downgrading takes place.
The menu (items) statistics determinative for allocating individual menu items to the positions of the actuator are stored as a function of the motor vehicle key. This way, it is possible to use the statistics not only as a function of the user for the selection of the menu item to be selected, but to maintain them also individually by user in that each new case of use is entered into the individual statistics of each use. The precondition for this is that each user only uses “his/her” key.
These statistics can also be used outside the motor vehicle. It would be possible to ascertain the actual frequency of use of functions and thereby the acceptance with the customer: How frequently, for example, does the user return to the average use 2, or how frequently does a change to the AM station take place? Are specified radio stations used, or rather perhaps is the list of available radio stations reproduced by the radio itself?
It is possible with the method described to represent the really important functions for the individual person out of a large variety of functions in a drastically simplified menu structure. This structure is, on the one hand, more easily comprehensible and can, on the other hand, be operated more rapidly. Regional characteristics in use habits can be compensated for without difficulty. This results overall in a gain in driving safety and operating comfort.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.